Kaiyo
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: Shizune and Kabuto have been meeting secretly, but what happens when things go to far. Rated T for suggestive themes. Rate and Review please n thank you


He was unbelievable. I hated him, but at the same time, I loved him dearly. Damn you Kabuto for making me worry.

"I thought you were going to keep quiet. You know stealth, silence, sticking to the shadows." I told him while he held me close, kissing my neck gently.

We'd been meeting secretly for weeks, every Friday night and spend most of Saturday together in a remote village that was niether part of Konoha or Oto, so they never heard of there. I sighed and guided his face up to mine and met his lips to mine. I smiled in the kiss, when I pulled away from him he was smiling too.

"Don't get any ideas, Scholar. If I were to wind up pregnant, Tsunade would kill me. He chuckled,

"Right, like she would kill you and not me for getting you pregnant." He took my hand, "Don't worry, Tsunade will never know about us. Lets go, before someone catches on."

We walked over to the village, the Inn was cozy and perfect for us. "Kabuto," I said as I leaned on his shoulder, "I wish we had a cozy home like this. Just us, without this war or the feuds of the villages."

He sigehed, and patted my head, "If only, if only." We began to talk about what we would do if we had a home, or a family.

"Kabuto? "

"Yes?"

"Come to bed with me." He nodded, as i took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

That morning Kabuto was gone. I looked around the whole hotel room, but he wasn't there. I felt the tears well in my eyes, then I noticed the note. _Shizune, Sorry I had to bail early. Orochimaru called for me, if I wouldn't show up he'd be searching for me. I am really sorry for having to leave so early but I do love you and can't wait to see you again. -Kabuto_ "Well, it was nice of him to leave a note.

"Ohh, my head." I decided to walk back to Konoha by myself.

"Shizune, where have you been? I've been looking for you." Tsunade said crossing her arms and casting a tired glance in my direction.

"I was away for personal matters." I told her.

"Fine, but I have a mission for you in the western region. Do you think you can do it?" I nodded and took the mission description.

About three weeks later I felt horribly sick to my stomach. "Shizune? Are you ok?" Tsunade asked me one day when I fell aleep in the middle of a meeting.

"Shizune?"

"I feel fine La...GACK!" I threw up all over the table.

"Someone get Shizune to a hospital!" she yelled. I was rushed to the hospital in ten minutes. "Doctor! Somethings wrong with Shizune! Help her!" Tsunade was nearly screaming.

The doctor came into my room after about twenty minutes. "Um, Miss Shizune, I have some news for you. I didn't know if you wanted me to tell Tsunade or not but, um, you're..."

"I'm? I'm what?" I was scared to death.

"You're pregnant."

"P-Pregnant? Thats not possible, I mean it's been three weeks since I... and we had... Oh my god." I was losing my grip, "Did you tell Tsunade?"

The doctor shook his head, "I didn't know if you wanted to keep this under wraps or not. So I leave it to you to tell her." It was unbelievable, I was pregnant with Kabutos child.

"Send Tsunade in." I told him. She came in with a relieved look on her face.

"So what's wrong?" She asked, she was still worried, I could hear it in her voice.

"Promise, that you won't get mad. Or go on a killing spree, or anything like that." I told her.

"Yes, I promise." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm pregnant." I thought she was going to blow a gasket.

"P-p-pregnant? As in, you're carrying a child?" Tsunade asked, trying to mask her anger.

"Yes, and by doctors advice I can't use too much chakra all at once or fight all to much. Or not at all."

"Who's the father?" She asked

"You'd want to kill him. You have to promise." I scolded

"Fine."

"Kabuto."

"WHAT!"

"It's due in March."

"Ok.*takes deep breath*, So it's Kabuto's kid and it's due in March. Does he know? And more importantly, where did you actually meet him to... you know, do the dirty deed?"

"No he doesn't know, and he was my 'personal matter' that needed to be attended to." I said looking away from her.

She sighed, "You need to tell him, and I need to talk to him."

"You said you weren't going to kill him!" I yelled

"I won't kill him, I need to know where his loyalties lie." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed and nodded, "I'd like to know that too. I'll tell him tonight when I see him."

"You were going to see him tonight! You planned to see him!" She was furious

** X X X**

That night I walked to the little Inn, he was already there. "Shizune," he smiled

"Hi, um..." I started, wringing my hands nervously.

"Hey, whats wrong? Is something up?" He placed his hands on my shoulders

"Kabuto, I've got some big news for you." He nodded, encouraging me to proceed, "Well, I'm pregnant."

His calm expression melted away into one of shock, "You're... From when we... But we were so careful... We used... I can't believe... You're sure it's mine?"

I nodded, "I'm most definitely sure it's yours, and it's due in March, and Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you."

Then his expression went from shocked to fearful, "You told her! She knows I knocked you up? Is she gonna kill me?"

"No, silly, she wants to know if, after this baby has been born, you wil become loyal to the village."

His face calmed, "I don't know if I can answer that now. But I want you to know that I give my eternal loyalty to you. Forever." He smiled

I smiled back, "Well, thats good to know."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Ha ha, I'm barely a month in, it's too early to tell."

"I'm sorry I have to go early tomorrow, but tell Tsunade that I'll be there for the birth of my child."

"Ok" I smiled and gave him a hug.

** X X X**

The months flew by. It was already March 16th and my belly had gotten big. You could tell I was pregnant. It was getting late and Tsunade wanted me to get home.

"You need to get your rest, for the baby remember?"

I laughed, "It's only 11:15 don't worry about- AAHHH!" I fell to the floor

"Shizune! Whats wrong?"

"Contractions, it's coming, the baby is coming!"

Within minutes I was in the hospital, being rushed into a delivery room. "OH MY GAAAAA!" I screamed, "Lady Tsunade!" I yelled

She came over to me, "Yea?"

"After this baby is born, if you don't kill Kabuto for not showing, I'm going to kill him for putting me in this painful state!"

"Ok, Shizune you'll need to push." The doctor said

"I need someones hand! Please!" I held my hand out

All of a sudden, instead of Tsunade's hand, I felt a familiar hand slip into mine, "Hey, I told you I'd show up."

"Kabuto!" I said smiling, "You realize I'm going to kill you for putting me through this."

He laughed nervously as the doctor said, "Push!"

My grip tightened on his hand, "OWWW!" he exclaimed and I laughed weakly

"Push!"

"AHH!" Then I heard soft crying

"Congratulations, its a girl." He took the baby and washed her and wrapped her up before handing her to me.

"Ohh, hi baby." I said to the little baby who stopped crying.

"Hey, I'm your daddy. That's right. Oh she's so beautiful." Kabuto said smiling

"What are you going to name her?" Tsunade asked smiling at her goddaughter

"Kaiyo" I said

"I love it. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Kabuto agreed

"Kabuto. May I speak with you?" Lady Tsunade asked and led him out the door.

"I think your father might be in some deep water. Heh, that's funny you have his eyes." I fawned over her

"Shizune," Kabuto said as he entered the room, "I must leave. I have one final thing to do before I can stay with you."

I nodded and kissed him, "I'll be waiting, and so will Kaiyo. Farewell, my love."

**X X X**

**EPILOUGE:** As the years passed, Kaiyo began to look like her father. The same eyes, including glasses, his nose, but her mothers features were still there, her lips and head shape were the same as her mother. She had dark hair like Shizune, and kept it in a ponytail like Kabuto. She had wit, class, and loyalty. Her attitude was... well she was tempermental about things. She was such and itellectual girl, she seemed older than she was, but she was still a kid. She knew what her father had done, but had learned to accept it. She was devoted to her studying, she hopes to be a great ninja.


End file.
